As computing technology has advanced, today's users are able to access, create, and share an ever-increasing amount of electronic content through their computing devices. Electronic content is now accessible from resource locations around the world via web browsers, applications, and a wide range of other mediums. Wanting instant access to this content, users frequently keep many disparate content displays open simultaneously on a single device. The availability of all these displays, however, is not without its problems. One such problem is an increased difficulty in managing the organization of these displays, resulting in user frustration.